Bad Boys & Girls Go to The Lightwood Institution
by Romitri99
Summary: Clary a rebellious, untamable teenager. Her life: Sex, parties, and a precious secret. Once an amiable and laid back girl. Jocelyn, her mother, has had enough of Clary's bad attitude; sends her away to the Lightwood Institution, in Brooklyn. Enters Greek God. What happens when Clary uncovers hidden secrets from the past? (Editing)


**20/3/15**

* * *

**I don't own TMI or TID!**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey, guys, this is a new idea I want to try that came to mind lately. I want to see what happens and where it goes. Some characters will be very OOC; Clary especially. Also, I will be slowly editing all my other stories this week at some point.

Summary:

Clary is a rebellious teenager—with a reason, of course. Her life revolves around sex and parties, but she wasn't always this way. Jocelyn has had enough of Clary's bad girl behaviour. She sends Clary to Lightwood Institution in Brooklyn, New York City, for people like her. Enters golden boy. Will they be able to tame this wild heart? Will she lose her old friends or her new friends? What happens she uncovers hidden secrets from the past?

Clary and Jocelyn are Fray's instead of Fairchild. Clace story.

Magnus, Josiah and Axel—24

Will, Alec, Jace, Jonathan, Jem—17

Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Cecily, Maia, Jordan, Jessamine—16

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

** Chapter One:**

* * *

** Bye, Bye City of Angels. Hello, the Big Apple.**

"Damn Fray, you're looking good there; I think it should be illegal to look that hot," Will Herondale said, a large smirk forming across his lips. He was looking up at Clary through his dark long thick lashes.

She noticed that his eyes were wandering up and down her small yet slim frame as she approached him. Clary loved how her body looked and worked hard to maintain her shape. She worked out every day in the gym with her friends; once in the morning and once in the afternoon, training mostly with Will and Josiah Wayland—he owned the gym. (He came friends with Clary and her friends once they started going the gym two years ago.)

Clary was now glad she wore her black full sleeved latex dress, which fell to mid-thigh and a pair of black platform strap ankle boots. She knew Will would find her irresistible dressing like this. Clary just loved teasing him and watching his eyes darken with lust. She found it quite amusing seeing him finding it hard to swallow. They were both just as guilty of playing teasing games with one another; love games as Clary calls it.

Folding his arms across his chest, showing off his muscular arms and broad shoulder, even under his black leather jacket, Will leaned against the side of pandemonium club. Clary smirked as she noticed he was wearing her favourite jacket of his; she said it made him look bad ass and gave him a dangerous yet mysterious vibe. Clary often borrowed it of Will and wore it as an oversize leather jacket. She found the jacket snug and comfy—which was her excuse to wear it.

Clary then flipped her fiery-red hair over her shoulders in a flirtatious manner once she stood in front of Will.

"Why thank you, Mr. Herondale. I must say that this is not often that a peasant such as myself will receive such a high compliment of a godlike figure like you." Clary said as she stepped into the space between Will's legs. She then brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes as Will wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Lately, Clary enjoyed the feeling of her body this close to him.

Clary and Will wasn't dating as such; they had more of a friends with benefits type of relationship. But, they both enjoy trying to make one another jealous—love it, in fact. It was just like a competition.

"Well, we Herondale men, know a true beauty when we see one," Will started. He leaned down, crushing his lips against Clary's. Pulling away slightly, he rested his forehead against hers."And you, Miss Fray, I must say. Are truly a sight for sore eyes, my sweet little Angel."

Suddenly, Will switched their positions so now Clary was sandwiched between himself and the wall. Will rested his large hands on the wall above her head. Clary bit down on her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her body.

At this exact moment in time, Clary wanted nothing more than to forget about spending the night partying in the pandemonium club with their friends. Instead, Clary just wanted to go back to Will's place and spend the rest of the night screwing each others brains out. Clary knew it wouldn't take much convincing for Will to comply with her request. She had him right where she wanted him, wrapped around her little fingers at her beck and call and has done for a couple of years now. Especially after the incident a few years back.

"Is this meant to be your sweet talking way of trying to get into my pants, Mr. Herondale?" Clary asked innocently. She batted her eyelashes at him. He smirked brightly at her and leaned forwards.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean my sweet angel—or should I say really, my dirty little vixen," Will whisper seductively into Clary's ear.

Clary could feel his breath on her neck; it made shivers run up and down her spine. She nearly moaned, but didn't want Will's ego getting any bigger than it was already._ Herondale men, can't live with them. Can't live without them._ Clary thought to herself.

Will then began attacking Clary's neck with open wet kisses. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist so now both they were the same height. She threw her head back in pleasure, allowing him more access to her neck, which she noticed he gladly accepted. Clary moaned loudly and could feel Will smirking against her neck. She then pulled his lips from her neck up to her lips.

Their lips connected passionately. Clary wrapped her arms firmly around his neck as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. She pulled back a little to speak and looked into his lustful eyes.

"Can we please just forget about the party tonight and just go back to your place instead?" Clary breathlessly asked against Will's lips before reconnecting their lips again. Their kissing turned into something more lustful and needy. Will then pull back slightly. Their lips were barely millimetres apart.

"Oh, fuck yeah, let's g-," Will said before he then was cut off.

* * *

"Oh, no you don't you two! If I have to go to this club instead of having sexy time with someone, you're both going to this club too." Jessamine Lovelace stated loudly.

Clary and Will snapped both their heads towards the direction of Jessamine's voice. Jessamine stood in there at the side entrance of the pandemonium club—Jessamine was barely five feet away from both of them—narrowing her brown eyes and scowling at them.

Jessamine then brushed a strand of her blonde hair out her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest, over her blue pleated lace maxi dress with a high slit down her left leg. Clary noticed that Jessamine was fighting back a smirk on her lips.

"Do you really have to be such a cockblocker Jessamine just because you're not getting any lately," Will said through his gritted teeth.

Will then pull Clary's body closer to him, so that her head was now resting on his chest. Clary snuggled her head deeper into his chest, but she peeked open her eyes towards Jessamine and the new figure that appeared beside her.

"How do you know that she isn't Will?" Nate Gray replied for Jessamine smugly.

Nate wrapped an arm around Jessamine's shoulders to prove a point. Nate's blue eyes held amusement from what Clary could tell, which wasn't a surprising for him. She knew that Nate was just trying to wind up Will. _Nothing new there._

"Because I don't know one person who could actually put up with her annoying traits," Will said.

"You little-" Jessamine started before she was then cut off.

_"_No fighting you guys!" Sophie Collins called from the doorway of the side entrance of the pandemonium—ten feet away from Clary and her friends.

Sophie's dark hazel eyes looked over into Clary's emerald-green eyes. She noticed that Sophie was winking at her. Clary knew it was because of how close she was to standing to Will. She playfully glared at Sophie, knowing that she wanted them to both start dating. But Clary preferred not being tied down to one guy—she used to a relationship type of girl, but after the incident everything changed.

"Look, it's the love birds coming along to join the party of the people being cock blockers tonight," Will muttered quietly. Clary knew she was the only one that heard him as she stood the closest to him. She playfully slapped Will's chest. Will then smirked down at her.

"Are you sure that's it's not you that isn't getting any lately Will because you certainly haven't stopped moaning and groaning all week?" Nate asked. Clary couldn't help but chuckle at Nate's remark along with Jessamine and Will then glares at Nate.

"You're right there Nate. I haven't stopped moaning and groaning all week. "Will said. He then winked towards Clary. She noticed and heard Jessamine making a fake gagging motion at his comment. Nate looked amused by Jessamine's and Will's bickering.

"Whoa there, ever heard of the expression: what happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed door?" Jessamine asked. Clary, Nate and Will chuckled.

"Come on guys, you're missing all the fun inside. Everyone's heading towards the dance floor. Gabriel and Axel have both already spike our drinks, so we can have some real fun tonight!" Gideon Lightwood called from beside Sophie.

Clary watched as Gideon wrapped one of his arms loosely around Sophie's shoulders in a romantic gesture. They were the only ones in Clary's group of friends that were in a real relationship and have been since they were thirteen years old.

"Coming!" Jessamine and Nate called.

Jessamine and Nate both smirked at Clary and Will. They are then both quickly ran over to the side entrance and through the set of metal double doors with Sophie and Gideon, leaving Clary alone in the back of the alleyway with Will. Clary quickly stood up on the balls of her feet and leaned forwards towards his left ear.

"We can continue with this in the pandemonium club. You know I heard that they have many spare rooms here where people can be alone in." Clary stated seductively into Will's ear. Clary noticed the corners of Will's mouth turned up to form a smirk.

"My dirty little vixen is defiantly come out to play tonight," Will stated with amusement dripping from his voice. Will then crushed his lips onto Clary's one last time before he pulled on her hand, following Jessamine, Nate, Sophie and Gideon inside the pandemonium club for the party.

**~~~Bad Boys &amp; Girls Go to The Lightwood Institution~~~**

Clary noticed the club was full of dry-ice smoke near the ground—it just bearable enough to see where you walked. A colourful mixture of bright lighting from hunters green to a ghostly white to a rich auburn flashed all around the room, almost—but not quite—blinding her. She thought tonight's theme was more of an artist than most nights here.

Clary and her friends tend party here four or five nights a week, on other days they go '_Silent City_' an underground: Club, hang out and a lover's net.

The air was full to the maximum with the electric vibes sounding through the speaker system on the dark coloured walls and tiled dance floor. Clary noticed the colourful light display flashed every single drum beat, almost as if the drums were the heartbeat of the lighting system.

Clary's green eyes wandered over to the large group of people dancing freely to the intense beat of the music, rocking their heads back and forth.

Tonight the club had themed the party the Last Day of Freedom. Clary thought the title fits perfectly. School would be starting up again in two days. Meaning that Clary and her friends would be returning to the Idris Academy in Los Angeles for another year—some it would be their final year there. _Or hell as it should be called._ Clary thought.

Will wrap one of his arms around Clary's shoulders, guiding her towards their friends who were at the back of the dance floor. Clary then wrapped an arm around Will's waist as they walked. She looked up at Will and flashed him a cheeky smile. Will smirked down at her.

Clary then looked towards the back of the dance floor and saw that their friends were already dancing to the music. She noticed that her friends appeared to be laughing at something funny said by Jem Carstairs, who's Will's best friend and Clary's close friend.

Sophie and Gideon were the only ones that were throwing their heads back in laughter at Jem's joke. Clary then moved her gaze towards Jessamine, who was currently leaning on Nate for support as she clutched her stomach while Nate clutched his stomach too.

Clary moved her gaze onto Gabriel Lightwood, Axel Mortmain, and Josiah, and noticed that they were clapping their hands as they laughed.

Lastly, Clary moved her gaze onto, Cecily Herondale and Charlotte Fairchild and she noticed they were just laughing like normal people. Clary chuckled to herself as she and Will approached them.

"Hey, guys!" Clary shouted over the loud music.

Cecily Herondale was the first one to turn around. Cecily is one of Clary's best friends since they were five-year-old.

"Clare-bear, Will, you're both here!" Cecily shouted Will's younger sister. The rest of Clary's friends turned their attention towards her and Will. Clary noticed that Jem was grinning brightly towards Will.

"Yeah, we are little sis. But, were you all laughing at Jessamine's ugly face? If so I can see why you were all laughing so hard!" Will shouted.

Jessamine glared deadly at Will. Clary chuckled and playfully slapped his chest.

"Don't make go get the ducks from the park!" Jessamine shouted.

Clary felt Will stiffen beside her at the mention of ducks. _New year, new start, but the same old Jessamine Lovelace and William Herondale. _

Everyone chuckled, though, as they knew about Will's bad experience with ducks. Clary, Jem, Jessamine, Nate and Cecily were there when the incident happened and immediately told the others so they could use it as blackmail.

"Ha-ha, she's got you there Will!" Nate shouted through his laughter.

"Never mind arguing, you're both here now!" Charlotte Fairchild shouted. Clary couldn't have agreed more with Charlotte.

"Now the party can get started!" Axel Mortmain shouted.

Everyone cheered loudly and started dancing to the music. Will, Josiah, Jem, Cecily, Jessamine and Nate started dancing around Clary. Sophie, Gideon, Gabriel, Axel and Charlotte danced on the outside of Clary and some of her friends.

Suddenly all the lights in the pandemonium club started flashing around the room at fast speeds. Clary noticed that a couple of people were dressed up like waiters as they carried a metal tray full of exotic looking drinks.

A female waitress, she had the name tag with the name _Marie_ written in bold lettering, heading towards Clary and her friends. Cecily nudged Clary. Clary looked to the side and leaned forwards towards Cecily, so her ear was close to Cecily's mouth.

"What drink would you like to have for our round of shots?" Cecily asked into Clary's ears. Clary turned to face Cecily and moved to stand in front of her.

"I'll take a blue angel—No, I'll take a bloody forsaken!" Clary shouted.

Cecily smirked at her. Clary's drink order caught the attention of everyone else. Suddenly, Will pulled her body closer to his—so she was leaning her back against his front—and rested his head on her shoulder. Clary then locked her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to him. Marie, the waitress, came up to Clary and her friends, asking what they would like to drink.

"That's what I'm talking about Fray. Marie we'll have bloody forsaken's all around!"Will shout over the loud music.

Marie grinned brightly at the group—Clary met Marie a couple of years ago when Clary first started going to the pandemonium coming club—and started handing drinks out to Gabriel. Gabriel then began passing the drinks out to their friends. But, he gave Clary the first drink. Clary thanked Gabriel. He nodded in return.

Clary noticed that the cup was gilded, glassing chalice, dipped in gold and was the colour of stale blood with white froth foaming out from inside. The drink design remained her of a Halloween drink. Gabriel handed the rest of the drinks out to their friends and then raised his glass up into the air.

"On our last night of freedom!" Gabriel cheered.

"On our last night freedom!" Everyone cheered.

"Cheers?" Gabriel asked.

"Cheers!" Everyone called as they clinked their glasses together.

**~~~Bad Boys &amp; Girls Go to The Lightwood Institution~~~**

"Oh my god!" Jocelyn Fray—Clary's estranged mother cried. Clary heard her bedroom door then close slightly.

"Jocelyn," Luke Grayson—Clary's step-father said.

"I can't take it anymore, Luke!" Jocelyn cried from outside Clary's bedroom door. Her tone sounded concerned and defeated. Clary was curious to know what was wrong. But, mainly because she didn't like to be out of the loop.

Her mother didn't often use this tone or raise her voice so loudly. The only time Jocelyn would use a similar to this tone of voice, whenever Clary mentioned or asked something about her father and mother's past. Clary long gave up hope of finding anything information out about her biological father.

Clary knew he was killed in a car crash when she was four months old. Over the years, Clary and Jocelyn distanced themselves from each other, especially after the incident that occurred, when she was only thirteen.

"Jocelyn, please calm down, sweetheart, "Luke said, trying to soothe her.

"I can't Luke! I just can't, I won't!" Jocelyn said loudly again.

This time Clary groaned loudly and pulled her fluffy pillow over her head. Her mother's voice made her head throb painfully, almost as if had a pulse.

_God, why did I have to drink so last night. Damn you Herondale, Gray, Lovelace, Lightwood, Mortmain and Wayland for making me have shot contests with you all. Did I leave myself some pills for my morning hangover before I went out last night? Think! Wait, yes I did. Take them, you'll feel better!_

Clary sat upright, slightly and reached over to her nightstand. She felt for two small pills and picked them both up, bringing it to her mouth. Clary swallowed them both and noticed she left a bottle of water beside the pills and took a gulp before setting it back down on her nightstand. She lay back down in her bed comfortably again.

"Jocelyn, I promise everything will be alright again soon," Luke said.

"No, it won't! She's throwing her life away again, she already nearly ruined her life a few years ago. I won't let her do it again," Jocelyn said.

"Jocelyn, "Luke said.

"No, she has another half-naked boy in her bed—the one I've found in her bed on more than one occasion now!" Jocelyn said.

That's when Clary felt someone starting to spoon her from behind. She also noticed how little she was wearing. Then the person had their head snuggled deeply into her neck. She felt some slight stubble on their cheek and knew it defiantly was a male. The male's hands wrapped body pulling her closer to him.

_What the hell! Who the hell is spooning me? Think Clary, think! _

Suddenly images from last night came flooding into her mind. Clary remembered sneaking Will into her bedroom last night. Clothes soon came off and a lot of pleasure—everything else was a blur.

"Jocelyn she's a teenager-" Luke said.

"Luke, I've made my decision, and it's final. There is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind. She could try to get you to talk me out of this, but it won't work. She's going there, end of story!" Jocelyn yelled.

"I'm right here, you know!" Clary yelled, then instantly regretted it as her headache returned.

"Not so loud, please," Will muttered as he snuggled deeper into Clary's side.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, I want you downstairs in five minutes and I want him gone!" Jocelyn yelled loudly outside Clary's bedroom. Clary rolled her eyes at her mother's tone at the use of her full name.

"Fine, whatever!" Clary replied.

Clary turned around to slap a half-naked Will on the back of his head. He immediately sat upright in Clary's large bed and pulled the covers up to his waist. He turned to face her, giving Clary a confused look.

"Jocelyn found you in my bed and went ape shit on Luke. You need to go now, but I'll see you later at Silent City, okay?" Clary asked with a smirk plastered across her face.

She would have loved to have seen her mother's face when she found Will in her bed both half naked.

Will then smirk down at her.

"Sure, see you later angel,"Will then looked up at her bedroom door while smirking."I'll see you later, my dirty little vixen!"Will shouted. Clary chuckled loudly and kicked him off her bed onto the floor.

Will growl at her playfully, but gathered his clothes up from around the room and started slowly getting dressed as Clary watched from her bed. Clary knew Will was just trying to tease her. _Typical Herondale_.

But, she wasn't going to let his ego get any bigger than it already was. Soon his ego wouldn't be able to fit through the door, just like all the other Herondale men out there.

"She's going to kill you the next time that she sees you, you know. But, to be truthful it makes me want to have you over more often actually, "Clary said. Will then pulled on his jeans while chuckling lightly at her.

"It's more fun this way Miss Fray." Will stated.

Will buttoned up his shirt from last night. Clary chuckled and threw him his black leather jacket and shoes—they were on her side of the bed. He glared playfully at her, but he threw on his black leather jacket and shoes.

"I'm sure it is Mr. Herondale, but you need to leave, like now," Clary said. She ushered him towards the window. Will then smirked across at her and pecked her cheek before climbing down the pipe to the ground.

Clary threw on a pair of black leather shorts, a leather crop top and a pair of combat boots before heading downstairs.

**~~~Bad Boys &amp; Girls Go to The Lightwood Institution~~~**

"What!" Clary yelled angrily after finally learning the truth. Clary had spent the last hour trying to get her mother and Luke to tell her what the conversation earlier was about and what her mother meant when she said: She's going there, end of story.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, you're going to go the Lightwood Institution in Brooklyn, New York City, for the school year and that's final. You can come home on holidays to visit me, Luke and family members, but you won't be allowed to see your, your-"Jocelyn trailed off.

"Friends! They're my friends for the love of an angel!" Clary yelled. Jocelyn glared at her.

"Fine, but, you won't be allowed to see them while you're back here staying with us, "Jocelyn said from her seat on the leather couch in their living room. Luke was sitting beside her, but was sending Clary sympathetic looks.

"You can't do this to me! My home, my family, my friends, my social life here in Los Angeles, the city of Angels. I'm not going to move to that stupid place that you want me to go!" Clary yelled.

"Clary, please understand, "Luke said.

"Understand what Luke? That my own mother wants to send me off halfway across the country just because I won't be this perfect little robot daughter and have the same approach to things like she has. News flash Jocelyn, I'm a teenager. I'm allowed to do crazy things. I'm allowed to make mistakes and allowed to take some risks. You can't control every inch of my life!"Clary yelled.

_She's already taken 'them' away from me, why must she take more away from me. _Clary thought.

"Clarissa, there is a fine line between being just a normal teenager and being incredibly rebellious and reckless. It's my job as your mother to protect you and stop you from making the same mistakes I made."Jocelyn stated.

"That's just it. I'm not you. I'm never going to be you so stop trying to live your life through me. You had your chance to be a teenager, don't try to stop me from being one myself!"Clary yelled.

"Clary, "Luke said. Jocelyn stood up and look into Clary's eyes.

"You're going to Lightwood Institution in Brooklyn for the year and that's final. Get dressed, get packed, we leave in an hour for the airport."Jocelyn stated.

"What! We leave in an hour, and you're only telling me about this place now!"Clary yelled.

"Clary, "Luke said again.

"Get dressed and get packed or you leave with just what you're wearing. "Jocelyn said,"Everything else will be discussed once we're there in Brooklyn. "

Clary crossed her arms over chest and sighed in defeat.

* * *

What did you guys think? Should I continue it or not? Any suggestions? Wow, I think this is the longest chapter first chapter I've ever written, over four and half thousand words! If anything didn't make sense, please let me know!

**-Romitri99**


End file.
